House of Discoveries, The New Chosen One
by LateNightAuthor2013
Summary: What I wanted to happen when Jerome gets rescued. Fabian/Jerome, don't like, don't read. AU from House of Captives.
1. Chapter 1: House of Escapes

**Summary: What I wanted to happen when Jerome gets rescused. Ferome (Fabian/Jerome) don't like, don't read. AU from House of Captives.**

**A/N: Consider this your warning. I've seen people flaming others because they wrote M/M. It bothered me. So that's why I was so nervous to post this. But here it is...FEROME. I've seen a few and I've favorited and followed -I think- all of them:) Anyways, so consider this warning of M/M SLASH, KISSING.**

**A/N2: Btw, I'm sort of -kind of- crying because Jerome got kidnapped. *sniffle***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Eddie," Fabian Rutter walked into the room where Eddie was sitting, watching a concert on TV, "I need to talk to you about Jerome."

"I knew it!" Eddie said, jumping up and boucing on his feet.

"Knew what?" Fabian demanded.

Eddie laughed, "You like Jerry!"

"I...that's not important!" Fabian said instantly, "I need you to tell me what his uncle looked like and what his name was!"

"He was dressed in all black, taller than Jerry, old scars on his face, brown hair, blue eyes I think," Eddie paused, "He said his name was Renee. Isn't that a girls name?"

"Renee Zeldman?" Fabian asked.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You moron! Didn't you see his face? He probably looked scared! Jerome just got kidnapped!" Fabian ran up the stairs, "Victor!"

Victor sighed, "What is it, Rutter?"

"Jerome," Fabian breathed, "Kidnapped."

"By whom?" Victor asked.

Fabian looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please, believe me when I tell you this. It was Rufus! Eddie saw him! He said his name was Renne Zeldman! Please, Victor, you have to help me get Jerome back!"

Victor sighed, "Alright, boy. Just don't get anyone else involved. Not even that Nina girl. Just Miller, you, and me. We're going to get him back. We already lost two students this week, you know that."

"Um," Fabian said nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"I knew after you guys started screaming as we left that you weren't under the spell," Victor rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Fabian muttered, "That's embaressing," and walked out of the room with Victor, "I know where his hide out is."

Victor followed, "Well, you're not driving!"

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Yes, Victor."

"Um, Victor, Fabian? Where are you going at this hour?" Vera asked.

Victor looked at Fabian, who subtly shook his head no, and then turned to Vera.

"We're going to Mr. Sweet's office. It seems Fabian got into a little fight today at school," Victor shook his head, "Disobident children."

"Well, I'll leave the door unlocked for you," Vera said as they walked out.

"She could have helped," Victor said.

Fabian sighed, "Look, we think she works with Rufus. Now can we stop acting like we're buddies? It's freaking me out," he got in the passanger side of the car and put his head on the window, "I'm so worried about him."

"Rutter, you know because I'm a teacher I have to keep an open mind. So Trudy, Vera, and I won't judge you two if you ever decide to..." he didn't finish as he drove down the road and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Jerome glared as Rufus paced around the room, still shaking a little.<p>

Rufus rolled his eyes, "I'm bored."

Jerome narrowed his eyes, "Then let me go and you can chase me down again. I swear, I'll let you win," he said sarcastically.

Rufus narrowed his eyes, "Considering your current position it would be best for you not to lip off, Jerome," he raised his hand and hit him.

Jerome winced and nodded.

Rufus smirked, "Good," and went back to playing with his phone.

_Where's Fabian?_ Jerome thought, _Wait, why am I thinking of Fabian? His stormy gray eyes...brown hair._

Jerome shook his head, looking confused.

"What's with the confusion, Clarke? You're captive," Rufus snorted.

Jerome ignored him.

"Whoa, I know that look!" Rufus said, acting like he was interested, "Hm. You're questioning something."

Jerome glared at him.

"Oh my God, you like someone in your house!" Rufus said, "You're actually capable of emotion!"

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right," and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep! I need you to be fearful! Not relaxed!" Rufus growled, pushing him off his seat.

Jerome's head contacted with the metal wall.

"Ow," Jerome murmered, rubbing his head, "What did you do that for?"

"It was fun," Rufus said simply, "I can do it whenever I want because your my captive."

Jerome looked at him fearfully.

"That's the look I needed!" Rufus snapped a picture and sent it to Jasper.

* * *

><p>Jasper raced down the road. There was another car in front of him as he went to save Jerome, but it was going at a good speed.<p>

He couldn't believe Rufus would actually kidnap a _child_ to get to what he wanted. Jasper hoped Fabian never got wrapped up with this man, he wouldn't be able to take it if it was his fault that Fabian ever got hurt.

* * *

><p>"There!" Fabian pointed as they pulled in, "Yes! Rufus's car is gone too!"<p>

"Perfect!" Victor said as he got out with Fabian and saw another car pull in.

"Oh no!" Fabian said and sheilded his face as the other car shut off.

"Fabian?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper?" Fabian asked.

"You have to get out of here!" Jasper said.

Fabian shook his head defiantly, "I'm saving Jerome! He's my...friend!"

"Alright!" Victor said, "I don't know what's going on here and I don't want to. We're all going in there and getting Jerome and we're leaving and never talking about the events that led up to this."

Fabian walked up to the locks, taking a deep breath, and pulled out a paper clip, "Jasper, keep watch," he said as he started picking the first lock.

Jerome listened on the inside as he heard clicking on the outside.

"Hello?" Jerome asked hoarsly, "Anyone there?"

"Jerome!" Fabian said as he opened the doors and hugged him, then pulled away awkwardly.

Jerome smiled and hugged him again, "You saved me! I knew you cared!"

Fabian smiled back at him, "Let's get you out of here."

"No so fast," a voice said.

Jerome let out a yelp and held Fabian's hand tightly and scooting closer to him.

They both turned around to see Rufus standing there.

Rufus yanked Jerome away and shoved him into a pile of pipes and shattered glass.

Jerome let out a gasp when he saw his arms bleeding and felt sharp pains in his back.

"I'll call an ambulence," Victor hurried out before Rufus could stop him.

Fabian went to help Jerome up and Rufus took out a knife.

"NO!" Jasper said.

Fabian jumped back beside Jasper.

"No one is leaving this room until I get what I want," Rufus growled.

"We don't have the-the mask," Jerome whispered, feeling sharp pains in his back and whimpering in pain.

Fabian winced at the noise.

"If you don't get me the mask within a week, I'll find Jerome and I'll kill him. Slowly," he ran out at that, taking the car before the police could come.

"Jerome!" Fabian ran over, picking him up off of the glass and lying him on his stomach.

There was blood, but not enough to kill him. It would take more than that to kill Jerome Clarke.

"It hurts," Jerome groaned.

Fabian looked at the little peices of glass sticking out of the back of his shirt with blood starting to come through his shirt.

"Jerome, I'm going to take your shirt off," Fabian said, pulling up the back of his shirt.

Jerome gasped at the pain and the cold.

"Damn," Fabian said under his breath when he saw roughly ten peices of glass sticking out of Jerome's back.

"Sorry, but we have to wait for the peramedics to get this out," Fabian said, kneeling down by Jerome's head.

"Am I going to die?" Jerome demanded.

"No!" Fabian said quickly, "You aren't going to die. It's just glass."

"I...I mean when you give the mask to Senkhara," Jerome whispered.

"How did you know about her?" Fabian asked.

_Great,_ Fabian thought, _I thought he would at least be safe from THAT at least._

"I, um, I had a dream- never mind. It's stupid," Jerome muttered.

"Nothing is stupid to me," Fabian laughed.

Jerome sighed, "She told me to...grab her hand. I was half-asleep so I did it. And I woke up in the morning and she gave me a tattoo! Then she said I was a Chosen One. What does that mean?"

"I...I don't...you can't be," Fabian said, "That's Nina."

"But she said I was The Chosen One and I had to find the mask," Jerome said, "But then I remembered you guys were already after the mask."

"How long ago was this?" Fabian asked.

"A couple of weeks ago," Jerome said, wincing in pain.

"Let me see your arm," Fabian said.

"In has you haven't noticed, it really hurt when I move," Jerome said.

Fabian moved down to his arm and looked, seeing the Mark of Anubis, and sighed.

Jerome looked down, "It turns red and hurts a lot. But believe me, with my mother, I've learned to block out pain."

Fabian sighed, already knowing Jerome had mom issues. He sat down beside him and Jerome groaned again.

Fabian bit his lip, grabbing Jerome's hand, "Just concentrate on my hand."

"You have soft hands," Jerome laughed.

Fabian smiled down at him.

Jasper sighed, "Fabian, the peramedics are on their way."

Fabian nodded, wide-eyed, "Good."

Jasper bit his tounge when he saw how Fabian was looking at Jerome.

"In here!" They heard Victor call.

The paramedics rushed in. There was two of them. One tall and one short.

"Alright," the guy with the name tag that said 'ADAM COLLINS' on it said, "I'm going to take the glass out. It will hurt, I'm sorry."

The other sat down beside him, putting him on the stretcher and helping him in the ambulence, "Who's riding?" he asked. His name tag said 'DANIEL COLLINS'.

"Me," Fabian said quickly, "Can my godfather ride as well?"

"Yeah," Daniel said.

Jasper and Fabian sat down beside Jerome as Adam took the first peice of glass out.

Jerome grabbed Fabian's hand tightly, wincing.

Fabian bit his lip as blood came from the cut and Daniel quickly stitched it up.

Jerome groaned, biting his lip.

"Five more!" Adam encouraged him, "Almost done, Jerome!"

Jerome burried his face in the fabric of the stretcher.

They got done and Jerome had stitches all through his back.

Jerome laid on his side, smiling at Fabian and letting go of his hand, "Sorry. Just..."

"It's okay," Fabian said quickly.

Jerome bit his lip, "Fabian, I..." he glanced at Jasper, "Never mind," he muttered as they arrived at the hospital.

Fabian sighed, getting out after they took Jerome out and went to follow.

"Fabian," Jasper said, "I need to talk to you."

Fabian sighed, "Jasper, I really need to go with Jerome. He doesn't have anyone but his sister..."

"Do you love Jerome?" Jasper asked.

Fabian looked at him, fear in his eyes masked by bravery, "Yes, I do."

Jasper sighed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Fabian rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought...that since I dated Nina...but I'm not like that," he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Jasper."

Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright."

Fabian smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "Now get in there and be there when your 'friend' wakes up," he used air-quotations.

Fabian smiled happily, running in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<br>I know there isn't a lot of Ferome fans, but there is some and I'm writing this for my own enjoyment so don't flame if you don't like the pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2: House of Healing

**House of Discoveries, The New Chosen One  
>Chapter Two<strong>

Fabian walked into the hospital room. He hated these places. They were all white, no colour. It was like there was no life in the room what so ever. He hated seeing Jerome -of all people- in this room.

"Hey," Fabian said, sitting down beside the bed.

"Hey, Fabes," Jerome said casually, "I guess that trying to act like I liked girls and talk to Mara wasn't the best idea, huh?"

Fabian smiled at him, "Just be yourself."

"Good. Jara is dead anyways," Jerome smiled, "She obviously has feelings for Mick."

Fabian smiled and did a happy dance in his mind. Yes! Jerome wasn't interested in Mara! He had a shot after all!

"Oh, that sucks," Fabian said, supportive.

Jerome shrugged, "I feel like an idiot. I found out that I don't really like Mara anymore. I don't think I ever have. I mean, we're friends, yeah. But I didn't get all the sweaty palms and the churning stomach. I felt that with someone else..."

"Nina?" Fabian asked, "Because I'm okay with it. Maybe she'll leave me alone then..."

"No," Jerome chuckled.

"Joy?" Fabian asked, "Because that would be okay too. Then _she'll_ leave me alone."

"No," Jerome muttered.

Fabian looked at him, "Amber?"

"No," Jerome laughed.

Fabian started blushing. Damn habits. "Patricia?"

"No," Jerome said again, starting to blush as well.

Fabian looked up, "Eddie?"

"Ewe!" Jerome laughed, "Jeez, Fabian, you really are dumb for a nerd."

"Alfie? I mean, I know you've known him for a while and-" Jerome cut Fabian off.

"I like you," Jerome said, blushing deep red and looking at the wall.

Fabian's eyes widened, "Really?"

Jerome nodded, looking down.

Fabian leaned up from his spot and kissed him.

"Oh!" a voice said.

They all turned to see Vera standing there.

Jerome let out a noise that Fabian could only describe as a whimper.

"There are from Mara, Jerome," Vera handed him a bear and a balloon that said "GET WELL SOON".

Jerome's eyes were trained on her the entire time until she left.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

Jerome blinked, "She works with Rufus."

Fabian nodded, "I know," he sighed, "Jerome, about the kiss-"

Jerome leaned up, wincing, and met his lips again, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down.

Fabian pulled away, "I'm guessing you weren't against it."

Jerome shook his head no, "I like you."

"I like you too," Fabian smiled, "So when do you get out of here?"

"One day," Jerome murmered, "They have to moniter me. Then I can go back to school with help."

"Who's your help going to be?" Fabian asked.

"About that..." Jerome said playfully, "I get to pick my help. So I was thinking Poppy and one of my favoritest people in the whole wide world."

"Oh?" Fabian said innocently, "Who would that be?"

"Hm..." Jerome said, "I don't know. I was thinking Alfie."

"Jerome!" Fabian said.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "I was actually thinking of Fabian Rutter. But I dunno if he'd be interested in the job."

"I'm sure he'd love it," Fabian said.

"Oh really? Because it's a big job. I get into trouble easily," Jerome said.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "I have to protect you anyways. Rufus said..."

"Yeah," Jerome murmered, closing his eyes and letting his head flop back on the white pillow, "What if he gets to me, Fabes?"

"He won't, I'm the Protector," Fabian said, "It means I'm supposed to protect the Chosen One."

"So you actually think there's another Chosen One? And it's me?" Jerome asked, grabbing his hand.

Fabian nodded.

"JEROME!" a voice yelled.

They both turned to see Poppy running in.

The blonde girl stopped when she saw their hands and smiled, "At last!"

Fabian chuckled.

"I never thought he would find anyone!" Poppy said, sitting down on his other side, "Are you alright?"

"My back hurts a bit," Jerome admitted, laughing quietly.

"I _knew_ when they said that our uncle picked you up that something was going on! I knew uncle Simon wouldn't take you over me! He likes me better!" Poppy snorted.

Fabian laughed, "I like Jerome more than uncle Simon does. Definatley."

Poppy rolled her eyes, "You guys are so cute. But what about Mara and Nina?"

"We're going to tell them at Jerome's welcome home party," Fabian said.

"I get a welcome home party?" Jerome smiled.

"You were kidnapped," Fabian smiled, "Victor, Trudy, and I planned it."

"Thank you," Jerome smiled lovingly.

Fabian smiled, "I'm going to head down to the cafeteria. I'm sure you're hungry, it's been three days."

Jerome nodded.

"What do you like to eat?" Fabian asked, "I mean, I know you like eggs because of breakfast. Do you want a sandwhich or something?"

"Um," Jerome whispered, "I'm a vegitarian."

_Well you learn something knew everyday, uncle Ade was right,_ Fabian thought.

Fabian smiled, "I'll get you a salad then," and walked out.

"He's so sweet," Poppy said, "You need someone like him to keep you on track, you know."

Jerome rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Jerry!" Eddie walked in, "How are you doing, man?"<p>

"Fine," Jerome muttered, Fabian's hand linked with his as he ate.

_Hate that nickname,_ Jerome thought.

"So you and Fabian are...wow, Nina and Mara have something big coming their way," Eddie laughed quietly, "Jerry, I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't even think to make sure that was really your uncle! You looked scared. I should have seen it!"

"It's fine," Jerome muttered, "He's really good at blending in. Last year we all thought he was a private investigator...well, until he threatened to mumify me alive."

"So this dude has tried to kill you before and I let you go with him?" Eddie snorted, "Wait until Yacker gets wind of this one."

"Oh, I already know," Patricia walked in, "Idiot."

"It wasn't his fault, Trixie," Jerome said, "You've fallen for his tricks before too!"

Patricia rolled her eyes, "That's different. Mr. Sweet told me to come and get Eddie and Fabian for class."

"Um," Fabian said, "Tell him that the hospital told me to stay with Jerome. He's having...trauma...and needs a friend."

"Right," Patricia said, smiling at their linked hands and walking out, pulling Eddie with her.

"Thanks," Jerome said, "For staying with me."

"I'm the Osirain," Fabian said simply.

"What does that mean?" Jerome asked, lying on his side because he was still having trouble lying on his back.

Fabian sighed, still holding his hand, "It means I have to protect the Chosen One. Like I'm a Chosen One only to protect the other Chosen One."

"Nina or me?" Jerome asked, "Because I don't like sharing you," he said playfully.

Fabian sighed, "Sadly, both of you."

"Damn," Jerome muttered, eyes drooping closed.

"You okay?" Fabian asked.

Jerome nodded, "Just really...tired. 'Night, Fabes."

Fabian smiled, "Goodnight, Jerome," he looked at his watch and saw it was only 11:00 in the morning.

Smiling softly, he shut the blinds, hiding any intruding light from his...boyfriend's line of vision.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<br>Yay! Ferome kisses:)**


	3. Chapter 3: House of Releases

**A/N: I HAD to post before the finale tonight. So scared! I know Jerome gets out because of that one scene where Victor was pushing him. But what about when Jerome is grabbed by Rufus. Do you think that's when he's getting out? But wouldn't that mean that he gets caught again? What if he gets HURT? But it **_**is**_** called "House of Freedom." **_**Aaaanyways**_** I'm actually supposed to be doing math, so I need to get this chapter done and stop rambling.**

* * *

><p><strong>House of Discoveries, The New Chosen One<br>Chapter Three**

"No," Fabian said into the phone as he waited in the waiting room, "Veggie-pizza. Believe me, he'll love it. Alright, bye Trudy," he smiled as he saw his boyfriend being wheeled out of his room.

"Can I walk now?" Jerome asked as he was wheeled to Fabian.

"Yes, it was hospial policy, Jerome," the doctor laughed, "Fabian, can you handle him from here?"

"He's going to be a big handful, but yeah," Fabian smiled as Jerome got out of the chair.

Jerome hugged him, "Hi."

Fabian laughed quietly, "Hey. Ready to get back?"

Jerome nodded.

"Hello, Jerome," Jasper smiled sympethetically, "I'm sorry I even drug you into the stuff with the collector."

Jerome shrugged, "I got myself involved with Rufus. It was inevitable that he would nab me eventually."

"Ready to get to that party, guys?" Jasper smiled at their linked hands and led them to his back car.

Fabian opened the door for Jerome and helped him.

Jerome winced and was completley worn out by the time that he was in the car.

Fabian sighed, letting Jerome lean on him and put his head on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jerome breathed, "I just like lying here."

Fabian smiled.

"PDA!" Jasper said quickly.

Fabian rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"JEROME!" everyone cried as he walked into the house with Fabian and Jasper.<p>

Alfie hugged him, "I am so, so, so, so, glad you're okay, buddy!"

Jerome stood there, "Yes, Alfie, so am I."

Alfie continued hugging him like he was a teddy bear.

"Alfie!" Victor snapped when he saw Fabian getting annoyed.

"Right!" Alfie said, "I got you a presant," Alfie whispered, handing him a box.

Jerome opened it and saw one of the amulets to get in the basement. He turned to Nina, "Really?"

"It was Fabian's decision," she crossed her arms.

"What is it?" Victor asked curiously.

"A whoopie cushion!" Jerome said quickly, putting it in his pocket.

Victor nodded, "I expect that to stay in your room, Mr. Clarke."

"Yes, sir," Jerome saluted him.

"Jerome?" Mara asked.

Jerome smiled softly, "Hi, Mara."

"Jerome!" she hugged him, "It's all because of you! I won!"

"You won the writer of the year? That's great!" Jerome said happily.

Mara hugged him, "Poppy and I were so worried! We found out that it wasn't your uncle!"

"Yeah," Jerome said, stepping away from another hug, "Remember when I kept disappearing last year? I was talking to the guy that kidnapped me. Well, I didn't anymore but when you texted me, he showed up here and I walked through the kitchen and...I'm sure Eddie told you all."

"Yeah," Alfie said, "Moron!"

"I forgive him," Jerome chuckled, "Calm down, Alfie."

"Well is he finally gone?" Nina asked, not caring one bit about Jerome's health.

"No," Jerome said.

Nina glared at him, "Well why didn't you stop him?"

Victor spoke up, "Alright, alright. Stop it! Everyone is done talking about Jerome's kidnapper! This is a party, so stop, Nina Martin!"

Nina glared at him before sitting down in a chair.

Victor sighed, "Alright. Pizza is here. I paid, you're all lucky. I'm going to my study, no body bothers me," and walked upstaires.

Jerome sat down and smiled from the couch, wincing as he did so.

"Wait, you're hurt?" Nina asked.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Yes, Martin, I am. I got pushed down on a bunch of glass and got ten stitches in my back. And I didn't get pain medicine so yes, it hurts," he glared, "Now I _suggest_ you screw off before you make me angry."

"Jerome," Fabian said quickly.

Jerome sighed, rolling his eyes and staring at the movie on TV, "Why the bloody hell are we watching American movies?"

"C'mon, Jerry," Eddie encouraged, "They're awesome!"

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say," he took a piece of pizza out of the box and started eating it.

Fabian smiled at him and Nina started talking to him. He didn't hear a word she said as he stared at his boyfriend.

Jerome smiled up at him and Fabian stood up from his spot on the arm of the couch.

"I have something to say," Fabian murmered as he stood up, "I'ved learned that I'm accepted at this house no matter what. Especially by my friends," he smiled softly, "And N-Nina, Joy, the reason why I can't date you two is because...I..." he faltered.

Fabian's eyes found Jerome's blue ones. Jerome looked so nervous and scared.

Fabian took a deep breath, "The reason I won't date you is because I'm g-gay and I already have a boyfriend."

Silence fell across the room until Eddie started clapping.

"Whoo-hoo!" Eddie said, clapping, "Be proud, dude!"

Patricia clapped quiely as well with him.

"U-Um..." Joy said.

"What I think Joy means is...when did you and your boyfriend start dating?" Nina asked, "You could just be confused."

_I hate her,_ Jerome thought, glaring at the first Chosen One.

"My boyfriend and I started dating yesterday offically. But I've had a crush on him for a while," Fabian smiled and got serious, "I'm _not_ confused, Nina. I think I love him."

"Exactly," Nina said, "You _think_ you love him."

"Oh, shut up, Nina," Patricia said, "You're making me hate you again."

"So who's your new boyfriend?" Alfie asked the question they all wanted to know, bouncing his eyebrows.

"Well," Fabian said, "He lives in this house..."

"It's not me," Eddie said.

"Not me," Alfie snorted.

"It's not me," Amber said.

Patricia sighed, "Amber, Fabian dates boys now. You're not a boy."

"Oh," Amber smiled, "Right."

"So the only one left is-" Alfie cut himself off and smiled wide, "No way."

Jerome looked at his best friend.

"I am **SO** happy for you, buddy!" Alfie hugged him.

Jerome winced, "Alfie, stitches!"

"Sorry!" Alfie jumped back like he had elecricuted Jerome.

Mara's mouth opened and closed, "I-I dumped Mick for you!"

"I never asked you to," Jerome murmered, "We're friends, that's it Mara."

"Well why did you flirt with me?" Mara demanded.

Jerome sighed, "Mara, that's just how I act!"

"He's a major flirt," Fabian bumped Jerome playfully.

Jerome smiled up at him.

Nina sighed, "Well...I guess if you're...happy."

"I am," Fabian said, "But this doesn't mean we can't be friends," he offered.

"Right," Nina smiled.

_Fake smile,_ Jerome thought as Nina glared at him.

Jerome took that as a signal to lean up and kiss Fabian's cheek, smiling smugly at Nina and crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>"Sibuna meeting!" Fabian called as he knocked on the doors and walked downstaires to Jerome and Alfie's room.<p>

Fabian shook Alfie, "Meeting in Nina's room," he walked over to Jerome and smiled, shaking him gently.

Jerome stretched, winced, then smiled, "Well, here's a sight to wake up to."

Fabian smiled, messing up his hair even more, "Sibuna meeting."

Jerome smiled happily, showing his amulet that he had on, "Approved?"

"Approved," Fabian laughed, helping him up.

Jerome grabbed his hand as they snuck upstaires and sat on the cover in Nina and Amber's room, hands still linked.

"Alright," Fabian said, "I've called this emergency meeting because we have to decide weather to give the mask to Senkhara or Rufus."

Jerome winced at the name, squeezing his hand gently.

"Well, we have to give it to Senkhara," Nina said, "That would save my life and everyone's life with the mark."

"Yeah," Jerome agreed, scratching his arm.

Nina's eyes widened when she saw the mark, "You have it too?"

Jerome shrugged nervously.

"About that," Fabian said, biting his lip, "There's two Chosen Ones that the Osirain has to protect."

Nina's eyes narrowed, "And you decided to tell us this now? I thought I was the only one! His family could be harmed!"

"Poppy!" Jerome gasped, calling her at her house.

_"What do you want?"_ Poppy demanded.

"Poppy, I know this is going to sound really weird, but if you have a dream about a ghost...don't take her hand!" Jerome said.

Nina rolled her eyes.

_"O...kay. Don't be late tomorrow!"_ she said.

"Late for what?" Jerome demanded.

Poppy gasped, _"You idiot! Dad's trial!"_

"Dad's...trial? For what exactly?" Jerome asked.

_"Parole, Jerome, parole!"_ Poppy yelled.

Jerome winced and sighed, "Alright. I'll be there. Just...meet me at the house first thing," he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked instantly.

"My father's trial is tomorrow," Jerome whispered, "I have nothing prepared!"

"That's the lawyer's job," Fabian assured him, "It will be alright."

"But-But the pictures of the sheild and-" Jerome said, "I'm going to fail my father!"

"No you won't," Amber said, speaking up for the first time since Jerome got home, "We're all going to be there to support you," she grabbed his cell phone, "Where's the charge for the computer?"

"My room," Jerome said.

"Well, Patricia and I are going to get that charger and print them out on the computer," Amber said, dragging Patricia out of the room.

Jerome smiled.

"We'll all be there to support you," Alfie assured him.

Jerome smiled at his best friend, "Thank you."

_Now all I have to do is get through the trial,_ Jerome thought, _That's all I have to do...that and avoid Rufus killing me. Slowly._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<br>I forgot about the trial until now! I hope that the producers or the directors of House of Anubis don't forget about it. I really want to see how it turns out. I hope he gets parole! Of course, if I don't get done by tonight I'm sure my Ferome high will not be dead. But I'm sure Jara will get together. I don't not like Jara, I just like Ferome more. Anyways, I don't know if the next chapter will be up before or after the finale. If they talk about John Clarke, then the chapter will be rewritten (if posted before) to fit if he makes parole. I'm sure he will.**


	4. Chapter 4: House of Trials

**I have to change a few things. Two Osirains now, who shall it be? What to do, what to do? *le smirk* I'm sure you all know who it is at this point. But it was amazing.**

**I need reviews *sniffle* Talk of drug-use in this chapter, you've been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>House of Discoveries, The New Chosen One<br>Chapter Four**

"UGH!" Jerome said as he looked in the mirror in the morning as he heard Poppy downstairs.

Everyone was down there, dressed in their best clothes and he couldn't button his shirt his hands were shakinig so bad.

"Jerome?" Alfie asked as he sat on the bed, "I'm wearing a clip-on tie. Do you want to use it?"

"No, Alfie!" Jerome said, finally buttoning his shirt and looking at the tie in his hand, "Great," he said sarcastically.

Alfie sighed, walking out.

Jerome struggled with his tie for a few minutes until someone knocked at the door.

"C'mon in," Jerome said, seeing Fabian in the mirror.

Fabian sighed, "Here, let me help."

"But-"

"I'm good at it," Fabian smiled, taking the tie and wrapping it around his neck, "It will be alright," he said, smiling and finishing his boyfriend's tie, "Is your mother going to be there?"

Jerome nodded and Fabian knew by his face that he hit a nerve. "She probably won't talk to me though. Unless she wants to mess with me. She loves to do that."

Fabian grabbed his hand, "Well don't let it get to you. You're perfect no matter what."

Jerome laughed quietly, "If you think I'm perfect then there is a lot of things you don't know about me, Fabian Rutter," and walked out.

Fabian sighed softly, following.

* * *

><p>"Poppy!" Joan Clarke said, hugging her, "My favorite girl."<p>

"Hi, mum," Poppy said, "Did you say hi to Jerome?"

Joan sighed, "Yes, I suppose I should."

"He has a boyfriend!" Poppy said, "Isn't that great?"

Joan smirked, "Yes, perfect. And does his _boyfriend_ know about his habits?"

Poppy sighed, "Mum, Jerome doesn't do that anymore."

"As far as you know," Joan snapped, "Save me a seat inside," and walked over to the Anubis gang.

"Jerome," Joan said sweetly, "How nice to see you!"

"U-Uh..." Jerome said.

"I see you're high again," Joan said.

"Wh-What?" Jerome croaked, looking at Fabian nervously, "No I'm not, mum! I don't do that anymore!"

Joan snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Jerome!" his father's lawyer, Drake, yelled.

Jerome looked up and walked over as Joan continued to talk to the Anubis crew.

"I just found out your mother is against your father on this," Drake said, sorting through his paper as his -obviously dyed- black hair drooped over his green eyes.

Jerome groaned, "Of course."

"She's going to try to find facts against your father and you because you were working with him," Drake said, "You'll be testifying against your mother."

"Gladly," Jerome gritted his teeth, "Can I press a few charges?"

"Like what?" Drake asked, instantly interested.

"Child neglect from when I was little, starving a child, and verbal abuse?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome..." Drake smiled, "I think you just gave me a case that could get your father out and your mother in!"

Jerome looked at him wide-eyed, "But Poppy loves mum, she'd never say anything bad about her."

"If we can trick her to she will," Drake said, "I'm sure I'll find a way."

* * *

><p>"And so," Mara read off of her essay, "One caring son and one caring daughter-"<p>

"And a good friend," Jerome added in.

Mara smiled, "Got the gem back for their father," she sat down and everyone clapped, even the judge.

"I actually have another case!" Drake stood up.

"Mr. Drake, that is another story for another time," Judge Marcus said.

"No," Jerome said quickly, standing up and wincing, "Sir, it has to do with my custody!"

"Mr. Clarke," the judge said, "Please sit down."

"My mother, Joan Clarke, hurts me!" Jerome said quickly.

The judge's eyes widened, "Mr. Clarke-"

"Please, you have to help me!" Jerome said quickly, wincing when his back started to hurt.

Joan glared at him, standing up, "SIT DOWN, YOU MORON!"

"Ms. Clarke, sit down!" Judge Marcus yelled.

"No!" Joan said, "This little _bitch_ thinks that he can get away with anything because he got slapped around a little! I have an excuse! I was drunk when I didn't so I don't know what I was doing."

_Well isn't she a dumbass,_ Jerome thought, _Dumbass of the year._

The judge's eyes widened, "Officer Parks, please escort John, Jerome, Poppy, and the rest of the children out. Mr. Drake, you stay. John Clarke, the court rules in your favor and you also have custody of your children."

John hurried Poppy and Jerome out with the other kids as Jerome watched wide-eyed.

"I'll get you for this, Jerome!" Joan yelled as the police surrounded her, "You won't be able to walk-"

John held Jerome's ears, pushing him out of the building.

Jerome ran down the steps and leaned against the car, tears spilling down his cheeks.

_Great,_ Jerome thought, _Senkhara is after the Chosen One, Rufus is after me, and now my mother is after me._

"Jerome," his father said gently.

Jerome whipped around and hugged him, burrying his face in his chest as he shook, "I-Is she going to...?"

"No," John said, rocking him, "She's going to jail. You're safe."

"Jerome!" Fabian called, running over.

Jerome pulled away from John and Fabian instantly grabbed him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked.

Jerome nodded, wiping his eyes, "We'll...talk at home. About what my mum said," he slipped his hand into Fabian's, "Um, dad, about Fabian and I-"

"Poppy already told me," John smiled, "I'm proud of you two for coming out like that," he smiled at Fabian, "You take care of my boy, alright?"

Fabian nodded, "Yes, sir."

"You too, Jerome," John smiled, "You can be a handful, but this one looks like he might need a little help too."

Jerome smied, "I will, dad."

"Alright, I'll come see you soon," John nodded, "I'm going to go try to find a flat."

"Bye," Jerome hugged him and turned to Fabian, "Look, about the drugs-"

"That's not you anymore," Fabian said, kissing him, "I know that."

Jerome smiled happily.

"Jerome!" Eddie ran over, "Here's the- ow!" he dropped the gem as it glowed.

Jerome picked it up and looked at Eddie in awe, "What was that about? It's not even hurting me."

"Let me try," Fabian took the gem and it glowed, making him drop it as well, "Ouch!"

Jerome picked it up again, putting it in his pocket, "Okay then."

"What was that about? What's been going on around here? Why have I been drawn to Nina and Jerome?" Eddie demanded.

"Um," Fabian said, "Why don't you ask Patricia? Patricia!"

Patricia walked over, "What?"

"Eddie wants to know what's going on about the Osirain thing! You can tell him! Bye," Fabian grabbed Jerome's hand and got in the taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Anubis House," Fabian said, sighing, "Jerome, please put your seat belt on."

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Yes, _mum_," he said sarcastically.

Fabian sighed, "Your dad was right. You're a handful."

"That's why you love me," Jerome smirked.

"We need to talk about your mum," Fabian said, getting serious.

Jerome sighed, "Later."

Fabian sighed also, "Jerome, you can't put it off forever."

"I can put it off until the crazy guy and the ghost are off my back and I figure out what the _Chosen One_ even means," Jerome growled.

Fabian put a hand on his back, "Alright, alright."

Jerome let out a huff and put his head back, "So...we're definatley giving the mask to Senkhara?"

"Yeah," Fabian said as the car stopped and he handed the cab driver the money, "For you and Nina."

"But what about Rufus?" Jerome whispered as they walked passed the kitchen.

Vera listened as the two boys whispered in the hallway.

"He won't come after you," Fabian said gentley.

"But _I_ have the third eye to the mask," Jerome sighed, "And I mean, even with two Osirains, I'm still DEAD!"

"Jerome, keep it down," Fabian whispered, "He doesn't even know you have the gem. C'mon, let's go talk to Victor about switching rooms," he led him up the stairs.

Vera smiled happily, going through her contacts and dialing Rufus's number, "I know where the third eye to the mask is, Rufus. And it will be so easy to get it."

_"Good. I'll be there after ten,"_ Rufus said and hung up.

* * *

><p>"So you'd rather have Fabian as a roomie than me?" Alfie asked.<p>

Jerome sighed, "Alfie, he's my boyfriend."

"Aw, you already refer to eachother as boyfriends!" Alfie cooed.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm moving to the next room over. It's not like I'll be extreamly far away."

Alfie sighed, taking the box from him, "Give it here before you hurt youself," he took the box and walked over to where Eddie was moving out of his and Fabian's room.

"'Sup?" Eddie asked, "Do you like _Grimm_? That's my favorite show. I watch it over and over again on my laptop. Hope you don't mind," he walked in the room.

Jerome shook his head, laughing as he set down another box in his and Fabian's room.

"Great," Alfie said sarcastically, "Some American show that no one has ever even heard of!"

"I trust you two are getting settled again?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," Jerome muttered, "Victor, if I said Vera was working for Rufus then what would you say?"

"I would say that I think there's a possibility and I have my eye on the situation," Victor walked away.

"Oh, he's good," Jerome said.

Fabian laughed, "C'mon, I'll help you unpack your stuff."

* * *

><p><em>Chosen One.<em>

Eddie tossed and turned in his sleep.

_Protect the Chosen One, Osirain!_

_Eddie groaned and shot awake. Well, he shot awake in his dream._

_"OSIRAIN!" Senkhara said._

_Eddie blinked, half-asleep, "What do you want now?"_

_"Go to the Chosen One! Protect him! He is in danger!" Senkhara yelled._

_He got out of bed and slipped up the stairs, looking in on Nina._

_Eddie turned around to face Senkhara, "What are you talking about? Nina's fine."_

_"I said he, you idiotic bag of flesh!" she growled._

"Jerome," Eddie said as he woke up, running out of his and Alfie's room.

Eddie went into Jerome and Fabian's room where he saw a figure shuffling around with a huge bag, "HEY! STOP! VICTOR, HELP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, holding his hand out and chanting in Egyptian, causing the man to fall.

Jerome turned the light on and pressed himself against the wall.

There, on the floor, was Rufus Zeno with a body-sized bag.

"Jerome!" Fabian said, hurrying over and standing in front of him.

"Rufus Zeno!" Victor said from the doorway, "I'm calling the police!"

Rufus glared at him, "I'll be back, _Chosen One_," he sneered at Jerome and pushed Victor, running out of the house.

Eddie turned to Jerome, "You alright?"

"Did he get the gem?" Nina asked from the doorway.

Eddie glared at her and so did Fabian.

Eddie talked in a serious voice, "You're really acting like that after one of the Chosen Ones were just in danger?"

"_I'm_ in danger if the gem is taken!" Nina yelled.

"Nina Martin, go to your room," Victor said.

"But-"

"Now!" Victor yelled and she hurried up to her room.

Fabian turned to Jerome, "Are you alright, Jerome?"

"I'm fine," Jerome nodded to them, "Really, I am."

Eddie looked happy, "I just spoke Egyptian!"

"Alright, Mr. Miller, off to bed. Jerome is just a room away," Victor rolled his eyes.

"Right, bye!" Eddie smiled and left the room, jumping in the hallway, dancing around like an idiot all because he got to speak another language without having to read a book.

"Mr. Clarke," Victor said sternly.

Jerome looked up.

Victor sighed, "Mr. Sweet caught wind of the news of your mother's trial. He said that on top of your kidnapping you are allowed to take a few days off from school. He's coming over tomorrow anyways, he's keeping Eddie home from school."

"What about Fabian?" Jerome asked.

Victor sighed, "I suppose you do need _your_ Osirain here while I'm out," he ran a hand over his face, "Alright, Rutter, you stay as well. But no funny business."

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Clarke, sleep in tomorrow as well," Victor said, "That's an order," he called as he went up the stairs.

Jerome sighed, lying on his bed, "Hey, Fabian?"

"Yeah?" Fabian asked.

"Thanks for being my Osirain," Jerome said.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Eddie is the one that ran in here and just about cursed Rufus for even getting near you."

"You're still my favorite," Jerome said.

"Go to sleep," Fabian laughed.

Jerome burried his face in his pillow and had his first peaceful sleep since this all started, the gem placed in his pocket.

**End of Chapter  
>Eddie was the Osirain! So cool! Can't wait for Mr. Sweet to talk to them all in the next chapter. I for one think that the dude is nice.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: House of Osirains

**House of Discoveries, The New Chosen One  
>Chapter Five<strong>

"Jerome," Fabian sat down on the edge of his bed, "C'mon, wake up. Mr. Sweet is here to talk to us about the Osirain."

Jerome mumbled into his pillow and turned away from him.

"Jerome," Fabian sighed, "You really need to wake up. It's already eleven."

Jerome groaned, "Fabes, Victor said I could sleep late."

"Not this late," Fabian chuckled, "C'mon, what can I do to make you get up?"

"You're asking that to the wrong person, Rutter," Jerome mutterred.

Fabian sighed.

Jerome smirked, eyes still closed, "Kiss me."

Fabian rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing him on the lips, smiling the whole time at his boyfriend's antics.

Jerome pulled away and laughed quietly, eyes open.

"Alright," Fabian said, pulling him up gently, "Let's go talk to Mr. Sweet."

Jerome sighed, pulling down the sleeves of his red shirt to cover his mark.

"He already knows," Fabian smiled, "It's alright," he grabbed his hand and walked out, sitting down on the couch.

"Alright," Eddie said, "Spill, dad."

"The Osirains are meant to protect the two Chosen Ones," he gestured to Nina and Jerome, "And no one ever thought that the rumour about there being two Chosen Ones and two Osirains were true until Jerome popped up at Anubis House and they discovered Fabian was also an Osirain."

Fabian sighed, "But what about the mask? If we give it to Senkhara, Jerome gets a death sentance over his head by Rufus. If we give it to Rufus we get death sentances over our heads by Senkhara. We can't win."

"I suggest giving the mask to Senkhara," Mr. Sweet recommended.

Jerome sighed.

"We have campus security and Vera is being replaced by Trudy. There will be extra locks on the house dorms and Jerome and Fabian's room will have an extra lock installed as well," Mr. Sweet explained.

Jerome smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," Mr. Sweet said, "You're classes will be changed also so you and Nina are with Fabian or Eddie at all times."

Jerome sighed, glaring at Nina, "But...if I'm in Fabian's classes I won't pass. He's so smart," he smiled, bumping Fabian.

"I'll be sure to put you in most of Eddie's classes then," Mr. Sweet wrote that down and sighed, "Anymore questions?"

"No," they all chorused.

"Alright, Miss. Martin, Eddie, get to school. Jerome, I trust you are starting to feel better?" he asked.

Jerome nodded, "Yeah. My back is starting to heal."

Mr. Sweet nodded and walked out with Eddie and Nina.

* * *

><p>"You want some breakfast?" Fabian asked, "You slept through it."<p>

"Vera probably poisoned it!" Jerome said.

Fabian sighed, "Jerome, Vera is gone."

Jerome smiled sadly, "That's what I thought about Rufus."

Fabian placed his hand over his and took the breakfast out of the microwave, "Trudy made it."

Jerome sighed, looking at the food.

"You have to eat it," Fabian said, sitting beside him.

Jerome sighed again.

"Jerome," Fabian said, "I know that what happened in the past week was...bad. But you need to be healthy and in order to do that you have to eat."

Jerome took a tentive bite of his eggs and sighed, eating them.

Fabian smiled.

"It's almost lunch time anyways," Jerome said, "You have to eat to."

"Wow, listening to your dad about keeping an eye on me, aren't you?" Fabian chuckled.

"Yeah," Jerome said, "Are we going to the basement tonight to get the mask?"

"Yeah," Fabian nodded, "Then after that we'll hide from Rufus."

Jerome nodded, sighing, "What should I tell my dad and Poppy? I mean, I can't hide in the flat all summer."

Fabian swallowed, "Maybe we should tell them..."

Jerome shook his head no, "No way. It would put Poppy and dad in danger."

Fabian nodded, "Whatever you want to do. It's your family."

Jerome smiled at him and put his plate in the sink and sighed, leaning on the counter, "I just realized my entire life is nuts."

"It's okay, our lives are nuts together," Fabian laughed, "C'mon. We can go for a walk."

"...On campus," Jerome said.

Fabian sighed, "Of course. By the time we get back Eddie, Nina, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie should be back by the time we're done."

Jerome smiled, going into their room and grabbing a shirt and jeans, not really caring because they were just going on campus.

Fabian did the same and pulled his jacket on.

* * *

><p>"Nice to get out, eh?" Fabian asked.<p>

Jerome nodded, "Too bad it's freezing," he bumped him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So I think we should talk about your old home life," Fabian said.

Jerome sighed as he looked at the green pine trees, "What's there to talk about? She slapped me around and yelled at me for being gay. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you turned to drugs for it!" Fabian said.

"Oh, you're going to judge me too?" Jerome demanded.

Fabian sighed, "No, that's not what I- Jerome, c'mon, don't walk away."

Jerome sighed, stopping and crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to know who gave you them," Fabian said.

"I bought them when Rufus gave me the money last year," Jerome said, "It was a mistake, okay?"

"I know," Fabian grabbed his hand, "We should head back. Everyone will be back soon and we can go to the basement."

Jerome nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<br>This is starting to get hard. I'm not going much further because I'm getting writers block easily because I'm going to write a House MD and Glee crossover. I had a great idea so I need to finish this up. Be prepared for the finale sometime today or tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6: House of Finales

**House of Discoveries, The New Chosen One  
>Chapter Six<strong>

"Alright," Nina said, looking at them as she put the key in and opened the mask chamber.

Jerome looked wide-eyed, "The mask."

"Do you have the gem?" Nina asked.

Jerome nodded, putting it in the golden mask.

Nina smiled, "Alright, Senkhara! We have the mask! Come and get it!"

Senkhara smirked as she appeared, "Good. Now one of you put it on."

"No," Nina said quickly, handing the mask to Jerome.

"Wh-What?" Jerome stuttered.

Senkhara rolled her eyes, "Stupid, human. I need someone to come into the after-life with me to be the ruler! We'll rule together forever."

"Jerome, don't!" Fabian and Eddie both said.

Jerome gulped, "If...If I do this...you'll leave Fabian and the others alone for good, right?"

"Jerome!" Fabian said as Senkhara nodded.

Jerome swallowed and put the mask on.

"NO!" Eddie said.

A blue portal opened on one of the walls of the basement and Jerome went to walk in with Senkhara when Rufus ran in, being chased by Victor and yanked the mask off of Jerome.

Jerome fell to the floor in shock.

"BY THE NAME OF ANUBIS I BANISH YOU!" Fabian and Eddie both said at the same time in Egyptian, putting their hands up to Senkhara.

"NO!" Senkhara said, disappearing into the portal by herself.

"Yes!" Rufus said, "All-powerful! A god!"

The portal turned blood-red and another one opened on the floor.

Eddie ran over and pushed him into it.

"NO!" Rufus said as he fell in and the portal closed, leaving the mask and the gem on the floor.

Nina picked up the gem, "I think this belongs to your father," she smiled at him.

Jerome looked at her in shock. She was being so nice. Why? He practically stole the guy she loved from her...

"I know what you're thinking," Nina said, "But earlier today...Mick came back and got with Mara, then Alfie got with _Patricia_," she laughed quietly, "Then that left Eddie. Who came to me at school and we kissed."

Jerome looked at her, holding the gem close to him, "So you aren't mad about Fabian?"

"You can have him," Nina said.

"What about Amber? She liked Alfie," Jerome said.

Amber sighed, "Remember that guy at the ping-pong competition?"

"Ewe!" Jerome and Alfie laughed.

"C'mon," Fabian said, "We have a party to get to! Jerome's dad is throwing it at Anubis house!"

They all hurried out and Nina stopped, seeing Victor and sighed, "Your father said to give you this," she gave him the object, "And he said he was sorry."

Victor watched as she left and opened it, "A tear of gold..."

Jerome leaned on the wall, listening to him.

_Great,_ he thought,_ Here we go again._

* * *

><p>Jerome smiled as his dad danced around like a goof with Poppy as he sat on the couch by himself. Fabian said he needed a bathroom break so he was alone.<p>

"Hey," Eddie said, sitting down.

"Hey, Eddie," Jerome said.

Eddie sighed, "Next year is gonna be another adventure, right?"

"Of course," Jerome laughed, "Victor is still after a potion to keep him alive."

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, "Because my dad offered to send me back if I wanted to go back to my mom."

"You aren't actually going to go, are you?" Jerome asked.

"No way," Eddie said, "I have a girlfriend and this stuff is a lot of fun!"

Jerome laughed, "Yeah. Being kidnapped is great."

"I meant about running around like super-spies!" Eddie laughed.

Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Eddie!" Nina walked over, "Want to dance?"

"Yeah," Eddie smiled, walking off with her, "See you, Jerry."

_That isn't such a bad nickname,_ Jerome thought, smiling as he saw Nina dancing with Eddie, Mara dancing with Mick, Alfie dancing with Patricia, and Amber dancing with her date.

"Want to dance?" Fabian asked, scaring him as he appeared out of no where.

Jerome smiled, taking his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>End<br>I know the end actually took place in the liberary, but I didn't feel like moving it. Ha. This is my version anyways. And, yes, I broke up Peddie for the sake of Nina. I guess I don't hate her as much as I thought:)**


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Season

**I was wondering if anyone would like a sequel to this? Since the new season is coming up, I could begin rewrites for a Ferome version.**


End file.
